


Random Klance and Septiplier Drabbles

by Uuuniverseum4271521



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform, idk what is going to be in here so u be warned, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uuuniverseum4271521/pseuds/Uuuniverseum4271521
Summary: Hey! Me and my friend Uuuniverseum are going to write some drabbles, so sit back, relax, and cringe.





	1. A little info on us Writers

Hey. Me, Shadow will talk in  _Italics_ , while Uuuniverseum will talk in  **Bold** in the notes. 

 

_So I'm in school and classes are hard, Me and Uuuniverseum, or Kio, don't know when we are going to update, but there might be a few prompts in here also, you stay rad tho._

**Hey. You know me as Uuuniverseum, but, because you're totally rad, you can call me Kio. This is the first thing I've ever worked on, so I hope you enjoy and maybe possibly come back for more on my account**


	2. Septiplier Shit part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Mark while at a high school party, they fuck in the basement. Mark gets pregnant. 
> 
> Wow. I just summed up this shit real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I had a weekend that wasn't filled with homework and reglaur work so, yah. I have twitter  
> (Idk, and I'm lazy so no link, just name) ShadowNation is my username. Profile pic is Shiro from Voltron. sorry this was short, i'm surely going to add more, PS i wrote all of this on my phone. all of my errors belong to me. 
> 
> -Shadow

Mark had walked into the wild party house that was filled with people. He had came here to get super drunk with his friends Cry and Felix, all he could remember was drinking at least drinking a couple bottles of beer, and leading some boy to the bathroom where they fucked. And when he said fucked, he meant Fucked. He had that feeling that felt like someone had shoved a sand paper dildo in his ass about a million times when he woke up in he bath tub inside of his own house. 'Well at least drunk me knew the way home, and how to waste a couple gallons of water to make myself a bubble bath' Mark thought as he got out of the water, put some clothes on that where sitting next to the tub, the smelt clean at least, and stumbled into the kitchen, he was definitely feeling the hangover from drinking yesterday. Mark was about to make himself some toast when he heard a small groan and a light pair of footsteps heading his way from his bedroom. "Where am I?" Said the stranger, who had a loose pair of boxers on, and his hair was a tangle of green. ' Perhaps he had dyed it. Wait. Their is some random guy in my house. Shit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read this, plz comment!
> 
> -Everyone who wrote this


End file.
